


Finit et Repetit

by DanieXJ



Series: Massive X-Over [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER, JAG, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-29
Updated: 2001-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Incipit, the hilarity and insanity continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Janet came out of one of the Trauma rooms, "We've lost another two." She walked back over to Tara in chairs. "How are you doing Tara? Holding up okay?"

Tara shrugged, "Believe it or not Ma'am, I've been through more than you could imagine."

Janet rubbed a comforting hand on Tara's back. "I'm not so sure of that. Is that why you and Willow are fighting? Did you see something you shouldn't have?"

Tara shook her head, "No Ma'am, but I found out something that she didn't want me to know."

Janet nodded slowly, "Have you talked to her?"

Tara pursed her lips, "I talk, she either screams or pledges her love to me, over and over. Nothing i..in the middle."

oOOOOo

Sam and Kerry stood in the cafeteria staring at each other. They seemed to take turns opening and closing their mouths. Kerry finally spoke, "Are you...involved with someone?"

Sam thought about this much longer than she should have had to. "Not...really...you?"

Kerry swallowed, "No...I...No."

Sam swallowed, "Right, so...food."

Kerry nodded, "Food."

oOOOOo

Kim cleared her throat and Willow's eyes actually focused on Kim's face, "You're not going to leave are you?"

Kim shook her head negatively, "You two have obviously had a fight before this one. Tell me about it. Getting it out in the open helps."

Willow shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I also wouldn't believe that I'm sitting in Chicago when I live in San Francisco."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Fine, you wanna hear all the gory details, then I'll tell you them." She pulled hand through her hair and started speaking. "Tara and I, we were..." Willow glanced over at Tara, "We are in love you know. Love....like the birds and bees." Willow looked up to gauge Kim's reaction. Kim simply nodded, "Well, we also are Wiccans. You know, spells and stuff. Well, like four months ago a good friend of mine...of ours died, but we all knew it was wrong, the Scooby gang, and so I kinda brought our friend back from the dead. And I liked it, I mean. I'm good at magic, and you know, it's something Tara and I had in common. But now whenever I use magic Tara jumps on me and not in that good feeling way. And so, like a week ago, we broke up, but then Dawnie, who is the friend's sister is trying to get us back together, but I don't see why doing magic is so bad. Oh yeah, and I kinda erased everyone's memories for a while. But I still knew I was attracted to Tara, but then a guy friend stepped on the crystal and poofy, she was mad again."

Kim kept a neutral face, "And this...Amy, new girlfriend?"

Willow snorted with laughter, "No, if Amy were any straighter she would be a really...um...straight line. She used to be a rat, but then I reversed that spell and we go out on the town and party all night. She's fun, all Tara ever wanted to do was like goody two shoes stuff."

Kim kept a calm face, but she was frantically trying to remember every piece of information about Wiccan that she had ever seen. It wasn't much...well, none. So she took a shot in the...dark... "Are you using Dark Magicks Willow?"

Willow's jaw flopped open, "I wouldn't, I mean, the magic doesn't hurt anyone."

Kim stared off to the side, deciding how she was going to approach this new, twist, in the conversation. "How long did you and Tara go out?"

Willow put her head in her hands, "It felt like forever, but every time we looked at each other it was the first time."

Kim smiled, "Do you love Tara?"

Willow nodded slowly, "Since even before the Extra Flamey candle." Kim looked blankly at Willow, "Yes, yes I do. But every time that we get near each other we fight and then she..." Willow swallowed, "she storms off. But...but I do love her."

"Has she ever disputed this fact?"

Willow scrunched up her eyebrows, "Well, no, I mean, no...why?"

Kim didn't answer directly, "Do me one favor...listen to Tara the next time you two talk. You guys seem so...just listen to her."

Everyone looked up as Sam came crashing into he ER followed closely by Kerry. Randi quickly rushed over to take some of the food stuffs out out of Sam's hands. Sam smiled, "Thanks forgot about that last  
step." Sam turned towards Kerry with a smile, "You coulda told me..."

Kerry smirked, "Sam, they're stairs...that involves stepping down..." She grabbed a sandwich and plopped down next to Randi, "So, anything good happen while we were doing...recon...?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" Everyone's head swiveled towards Willow. Who rolled her eyes as she got up, "What'd you expect me to say, darn diddly doo?"

Everyone kinda shrugged, and Randi laughed as Willow made her way over to Tara, Willow swallowed, "I...um...now, you're not going to want to even listen, but I could get us home."

Tara's jaw tightened, "No Will. If you have to got...fine. But no."

Willow sat down next to Tara and tried to take her hand. Tara kept her hands away from Willow's and Willow finally gave up and looked down dejectedly at those two hands that seemed to be causing her so much trouble. "I get it. I failed at being a witch. I went over to the dark side, not doing magic for other people, but only myself. And...now you don't, love me because I failed in the one thing that connects us."

Willow could only blink as Tara moved faster than Willow had ever seen her move and was kneeling in front of Willow. "Don't you get it." Willow tried to get up, but Tara took Willow's left hand in her right hand, intertwining their fingers. "I don't just love Witchy Willow, or Hacker Willow, or Geeky Willow, or Happy Willow, or any other Willow. I love you Will. That is why I want you to stop using Dark Magicks...for..."

Tara looked up because Willow was being quieter than usual during these fights. "You're...you're right...but." She swallowed, "But what do I do?"

Tara took a deep breath and smiled a small smile, "I have no flippin' dippin' idea. But I do know this, we'll figure it out together. Just like you've been there for me." Tara's eyes twinkled, "First thing we  
do, get rid of all the Lethe's Bramble in the house." A small smile slowly crept onto Willow's face.

oOOOOo

Janet cleared her throat, "Well, you guys have certainly gotten friendly."

Sam turned beet red and she and Kerry looked up at Kim and Janet. "What do you have to get red about, you broke up with me because I was being a controlling bitch"

Sam winced, "Look, I'm on the number one SG team. It isn't like I can just pull out of a mission. You should understand that. You spend hours and hours in that damn office of yours. If I didn't know better I'd say you like charting better than being with Cassandra and me." Kim and Kerry winced at the charting mention.

Janet exploded, and Kim and Kerry took a step back, briefly glancing at each other. "Never, ever...tell me about who leaves Cassie more. Do you know the nights that I have had her in my bed worrying about you Samantha Alexandra Carter. And that's the whole problem, Cassandra cares, I care, he'll care..."

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, "Who..." Janet shook her head and leaned wearily against the admit desk. "Who is the he Janet?"

Janet pulled a hand through her hair, "You remember PZ1-047?"

Sam thought for a second, and a rakish grin came to her face, "Do I ever...no..." Her face seemed to be having a contest between being aghast and humongously happy at the same time. "You mean...oh my Lord..." With that she fainted.

Kerry didn't say a word, just reached into on of the drawers and tossed Janet some smelling salts. She looked from the now two hugging women to Kim and back. "I think that Janet might be pregnant.

Kim nodded, "What scares me is that I think Major Carter might be the father."

Kerry shook her head, "I'm not going near that one. So, I guess it's our turn huh?"

Kim blinked, "I guess, I don't know. This is all so...weird." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Well, more than usual."

Kerry tested out a smile, "Do you have a girlfriend? Lori, Kate, Christy?"

Kim shook her head, "You?"

Kerry also shook her head, "Do you...really...really like it in San Francisco? I mean, winter must be nice?"

Kim shrugged, "Haven't been there during the winter yet."

"Well, I bet it'll be nice. But you know, you always...if you want, there'll always be a place here for you." Kerry looked over at the two couples, "Even just as a friend."

Kim smirked and placed a hand on Kerry's right arm, "I have enough friends."

Kerry beat Kim to it as she stood up to her tallest and Kim leaned down, and they met in a deep kiss. When they came up for air, Kerry mumbled, "Gotta get taller shoes."

Before Kim could respond to this something came flying through the doors of the ER. "The hell."

Kim tilted her head to one side, "British?"

Kerry shrugged, "Sounds that way."

Sam was the one who decided to go see if the Brit man was okay. Unfortunately for her, Tara's warning came to late. "Watch out...that means Buf..." Sam stood up and was plowed into by a blonde body flying through the air. Tara finished her sentence, "...fy is coming next."

Sam blinked a few times, "Right...so...you must be Buffy." When she got no answer, she slowly rolled Buffy off of her, and spoke, "Janet...or Kerry..."

Kerry was there first, taking vitals and other things. Janet checked for any obvious injuries. The blonde man who had come through the door first coughed, "There...someone after us..." Then he too collapsed.

Janet spoke, "I've got this one."

Kerry nodded and she, Willow, and Tara all got to the man at the same time. Kerry spoke to them, "What's his name?"

"Spike, and...he's not exactly everything that he seems."

Kerry nodded, "You mean because of the Klingon like bumps on his head? Got that. Any ideas on who the 'someone' is?"

Willow and Tara shrugged, "Do you have a connection to the internet? Not that it is going to work."

Tara looked at Willow, "Now, when you insinuate Research, you mean the kind without the glowy keyboard right?" She glanced over at Kerry who was trying to find a pulse. "Don't worry about him, he's dead."

Kerry looked up, "Excuse me?"

Willow shot Tara a look, "Well, technically, since he is a Vampire, he is undead. But then again, he also has a...why am I telling you this. Can you get me online?"

Kerry shrugged and got up, "I'll try. Over here."

Willow followed Kerry over to one of the terminals and Randi joined them. "Um, weren't we all just fighting a minute ago. Well, all the couples that is..."

Kerry booted up the computer, "Yeah, so..."

Randi raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem suspicious to you...now we're all just getting along fine?"

Willow stared at Randi, "Maybe we all just got all talky with our other halves at the same time. Ever think of that?"

Randi rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool not far from the computer, Kerry mumbled to herself, "C'mon you machine, I know you're going to connect."

Willow looked closely, "You of course, know that this machine is a piece of junk. I could find newer machines in the Sunnydale High School if it were still there."

Kerry hurfed, "Yeah, write that down and send it to Romano, because I know I'm not getting through to him." she hit the last key, "There, I think you're on. But be fast, cause as you said so...uniquely. The system is a piece of crap."

Willow nodded absently, "Right, just watch out, I've been told if you're around me too long, you start talking like me."


	3. Chapter 3

Janet took a step back, "Okay, so the big one with a peroxide problem is coming around."

Sam chuckled, "That could apply to the majority of people in this room."

Janet raised an eyebrow and batted Sam gently in the shoulder with the piece of wood she was holding, "I meant the male unconscious Vampire with a peroxide problem...okay Major Technicality?"

Spike groaned, "What hit me, someone bloody well better have gotten that license plate. Buffy..." He was to her side in a moment, and then he felt all the eyes on him. "Can I help ya?"

Tara turned around, she had made her way over to help, well give moral support, while Willow did some good old fashioned hacking. "Spike, the doctors say that Buffy is going to be all right. And no, you can't...they're human."

Spike sat down against the wall that Buffy was sprawled against. "Well, then what's the point." Tara started to speak, "Nah, never mind. So, so many beautiful ladies. Where are the men."

Over her shoulder Willow quipped, "I'd say you're the only one Spikey, but I wouldn't mean it."

Spike smirked, "So the Wicca has got her spunk back. You and the Tara must have gotten back together."

Willow frowned, "Mind Buffy Spike, I'll deal with my relationships."

Spike kept pushing though, "Aw, so did I poke a hole in the Wicca's fantasy? You and the taller, broader, blonder Wicca still not getting along. All that magic I say..."

Willow whirled around and started towards Spike, only to be held back by Tara. Willow turned to Tara and smiled, "I won't use magic. I promise."

Tara looked skeptical, but let Willow finish her journey to Spike. She walked up to him, her hands hanging down at her sides, and before he could do anything she reared back and slugged him. He collapsed against the wall and slid down it.

Willow looked down at her hand, "Ow ow ow, I didn't think that one through...." Tara walked over and took Willow's hand in her two hands. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and Willow frowned a little, "It feels all better..."

Tara looked away, still a little emotionally knotted with everything that had been going on. "Well, you know, the whole helping someone else out. I mean, they're WillowHand, don't want to hurt WillowHand."

Willow took Tara's right hand and kissed every one of the fingers. "TaraHand is just as important love."

Randi pretended to gag, and suddenly yelled, "Holy shit." Willow and Tara whirled towards the door of the ER. They glanced at each other and then at the vending machine that they had knocked down before. It flew towards the door and slammed into it. Randi swallowed, "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't just see that."

Everyone started to move at once, Kerry spoke up, "Everyone stop." She spoke to Sam, "You have a gun?"

Sam nodded and Randi spoke up, "Frank keeps a gun under the counter."

Kerry narrowed her eyes as Randi took it out. Kerry glanced around at the gathered females, she wasn't going to let either Tara or Willow touch it. Plus they could take care of themselves without it. Janet had gritted her teeth and shook her head as Kerry met her eyes, obviously the doctor didn't like that particular part of the Air Force very much. That left Kim, Randi...or herself. Kim she knew also hated guns with an abandon, didn't think they did any good, and had never used one before. As for Randi...Kerry sighed and made sure that the safety was turned on so that at least she wouldn't shoot herself in the foot, "Okay. I'm assuming that since the Vamp was so freaked out that we aren't dealing with some human male on the rampage?"

Randi shook her head, "No, that was definitely not male. Big, yellow, very very big. Looked kinda like snake skin. No clothes. Ya see, that's the part that has me most disturbed...um...very big...and snakey...I think I'd rather be faced with a homicidal maniac at the moment."

Kerry almost laughed, "Don't worry, that'll happen soon enough." Randi snorted derisively.

Willow was looking cautiously at Tara, "Did we just, I haven't had that rush in the longest time."

Tara looked up unsure, "Rush? Um...we shouldn't have...I'm so..."

Willow put her fingers against Tara's lips, "No, no, Tar, we haven't done a spell together, really together for so long. I...I miss it. It makes me feel whole." Tara had a melancholy look on her face, "I mean, oh crap...okay, this...we'll talk about later...cause damn I'm not good under pressure."

Tara gave Willow her 'sexy look' with her smile edging up on one half of her mouth and an eyebrow raised. "That's not how it used to be..."

Kerry cleared her throat, "Okay, big thing with what looks like a lamp post coming in the door. Everybody down." Kerry glanced at the gun and put it in the drawer before she crouched behind the admit desk along with Randi and Kim.

Randi blinked, "Can I have a raise chief?"

Kerry frowned as she heard a gun shot, and someone hit the admit desk. "I'm going out there, and hell no Randi."

Randi shrugged, "Had to try..."

Kim caught hold of Kerry's arm. "I don't think so...you'll get hurt, or worse...."

Kerry put her "resolve face" on. "Someone already has...let go." She stared into Kim's eyes.

Kim slowly took her hand off Kerry's arm. "Even after...after everything. I love you Ker."

Kerry smiled, "I love you too Kim. But I have to..." Kim nodded cutting off Kerry's speech. Kerry got down on her hands and knees and with a groan crawled around and looked the edge of the desk. She almost gasped, swallowing it in time and maintaining her silence and composure. She nodded to herself and started to rise. Kim and Randi tried to also, but Kerry shot them a look that both recognized, of course, from different places.

She stood and sauntered over to the demon that was at least one and a half her size, if not twice her size. Sam was sitting in a lump next to Janet by the admit desk. Janet was trying to make sure that Sam still had a brain in her head, and that it hadn't all oozed out when Sam hit the admit desk. "What can I do for you?" She restrained herself from calling him...it...sir.

The demon stared down at Kerry, she kept trying, "Would you like something for that profusely bleeding cut, or maybe a breath mint."

The demon roared directly in Kerry's face. "Move...or die."

Kerry blinked a few times, "Well, at least you're original. But demon boy, I've seen tougher than you. Mark Greene is tougher than you."

The demon roared and flung his arm out knocking Kerry off her feet and into the two unconscious witches. "Guess I'm on my own."

"No, you're not."

Kerry slowly got to her feet and glanced over to the admit desk. Kim and Randi had both cannibalized one of the stools behind the desk and both stood there gripping them with white knuckles. "We're ready. Come and get us big ugly."

Kerry gasped as the demon flew towards the two women, whose eyes' got large, but they stood their ground, and tried to fight the demon off with their sticks. Kerry looked around frantically. Kim and Randi weren't having a good time against the demon. Janet was too involved with Sam and her injuries, and the other three women were knocked out cold. And unsurprisingly Spike and Buffy had disappeared. She spotted something glistening on the floor. She barely dodged a flying stick as she scrambled not so lithely over to the shining object. She muttered, "A sword..." Her eyes got large and she closed her eyes. "I can do this."

She glanced over at where Kim was starting to look very bruised, and Randi was back behind the admit desk holding her head in one hand and blinking rapidly. "God I'm too old for this. I'm gonna kick Romano's ass after a nice long bath..." She grabbed the sword and laid her crutch quietly down on the ground. She winced and gritted her teeth as she put more weight on her hip than she should have really had on it. She got right behind the big demon and tilted her head to one side as she hefted the sword in two hands. Without a sound she swung it above her head and around in a circle. The demon's head came flying off at the neck and purple ooze erupted on everything. Thoroughly covering Kim and Kerry.

Sam, Willow, and Tara all started to come around. Kerry went to check on Willow and Tara and help them up, as Kim checked to make sure that Randi hadn't gotten too badly hurt. Everyone gravitated to their partner, and were touching them in some way when Randi groaned and reached across the admit desk to flip something on. 

As the song started Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Interesting choice Randi." Randi, and the rest of the ER held their breaths waiting to see if Kerry would explode at Randi. "May I have this dance Kim?"

Kim started to speak, shrugged and wrapped her arms around Kerry. Other people in the ER did the same. Sam and Janet danced around, Sam touching Janet's belly every once in a while and beaming. It almost seemed as if Willow and Tara were floating, well, actually Willow and Tara were floating, but everyone pretended they didn't see that.

_Tarzan wasn't a ladies man  
He'd just come along and scoop 'em up under his arm  
Like that, quick as a cat in the jungle  
But Clark Kent, now there was a real gent  
He would not be caught sittin' around in no  
Junglescape, dumb as an ape doing nothing_

Kim smirked her irresistible smile, "That could be you. You saved the day...well, the situation Ker."

Kerry shook her head, "I did nothing of the..." Kim silenced Kerry with a kiss. When they finally came up for air. Kerry spoke, slightly out of breath, "We still need to talk."

Kim smiled, "Isn't that my line?"

Kerry rested her head against Kim's chest and sighed, "After a bath though, at my place, cause I might like the color purple, but as goo, it sucks." Kim smiled.

_Hey Bob, Supe had a straight job  
Even though he could have smashed through any bank  
In the United States; He had the strength but he would not  
Folks said his family were all dead  
Their planet crumbled but Superman, he forced himself  
To carry on, forget Krypton, and keep going_

_Tarzan was king of the jungle and lord over all the apes  
But he could hardly string together four words, "I Tarzan, you Jane"_

Sam smirked, "Me Sam, you Janet?"

Janet laughed, which made Sam smile. "You never cease to amaze me Samantha Carter. I should have told you...a lot of things."

Sam nodded seriously, "But I was an idiot and an asshole, and I'm a lot less hard headed than I thought...ouch..." Janet didn't say a word, "What, no, I love you...you're not an asshole, not hard headed, you're actually kinda cute?"

Janet shrugged with a smile, "I Janet, you Sam."

Sam put her hand over Janet's belly and looked down at Janet's face, "I love you too Janet."

_Sometimes when Supe was a fightin' crimes  
I'll bet that he was tempted to just quit and turn his back  
Oh man, join Tarzan in the forest  
But he stayed in the city, and kept on changing clothes  
In dirty old phone booths till his work was through  
And nothing to do but go on home_

Tara barely heard Willow's words, "I'm sorry. I..I'm so sorry. You don't know how much. I just...it was..." Willow looked up with a bit of a smirk edging out, "Guess I'll have to...ya know, go on more roller coasters or something."

Tara concentrated on Willow, trying to get where she was going with the train of thought. "Okay, why roller coasters?"

Willow smiled her angelic smile, "The high. I've been a dummy...I'm sorry. Even when I'm at my worst, y..you always seem to find a way...some way to get me to listen. How do you do that?"

Tara's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "Magic."

Willow cupped Tara's cheek as they slowly started to disappear.

_Superman never made any money  
Saving the world from Solomon Grundy  
And sometimes I despair the world will never see  
Another man like him_

Randi leaned back in her chair at the admit desk with a wince and smiled, "Whoever did this, damn you're good. I couldn't have done it any better." The phone rang, Randi picked it up quickly, but she shouldn't have worried, everyone seemed to be...engrossed in their respective mates. Randi frowned, each of the couples seemed to be disappearing. "Hello, County General ER. What's bleedin'."

A laugh came from the other end of the phone. "Guess Weaver isn't listening."

Randi frowned, "Who is this?"

From the other end, "Lopez, Lieutenant Sandy Lopez...I was just wondering if anyone else was in the building. I'm down in the basement, I somehow got locked here, and felt some shaking a while ago. Yesterday some time."

Randi stared at the phone. "You stuck down there?"

"You could sure say that."

Randi smiled, "I'll be right down...now...ya make sure you don't go anywhere 'kay?"

From the other end of the phone only came a snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, if you'll see by my progression of stories, really, 'The Night of 100 Stars' is really what caused me to start writing Crossovers in the first place, although I've always seen connections between shows. And, unfortunately I still haven't quite gotten the super Crossover right. Although I'm working on an HG Wells/Myka Bering, Kerry Weaver/Kim Legaspi plus a ton of other TV shows crossover, it just never gels quite right. (Oh, and I do eventually mostly stop doing SongFic-ish stuff too... )


End file.
